Solo cuida a mi hermano
by LoveIsLove15
Summary: "Dime, dime desde donde quieras que estés, ¡¿FUI TAN BASURA COMO PARA QUE HAYAS TOMADO AQUELLA DECISIÓN! ¡¿LO FUI!¡"


**-Solo cuida a mi hermano-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dedicado a: RusherLoveKogan.**

**Nota del autor: ¡Disfruten! y perdón por cualquier error de ortografía.**

**Atención: Menciones de suicidio y muerte. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"-¿De que demonios sirve que llore? ¿de que demonios sirve que siga sentado en este maldito lugar? ¡Ya nada sirve! ¡Ya no volverás!. Maldición, estoy harto de llorar. Harto de tener que extrañarte a cada segundo que pase. ¿Porque mierda tuviste que hacerme esto Logan? ¿porque?.

Dime, dime desde donde quieras que estés, ¡¿FUI TAN BASURA COMO PARA QUE HAYAS TOMADO AQUELLA DECISIÓN?! ¡¿LO FUI?!¡envíame una maldita señal Logan!, Ya no soporto esto. Sigo llorando aunque no quiera, porque aunque hace 13 largos días que ya no estas conmigo... No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que hiciste. Y como estoy escribiendo esto, se me hace malditamente imposible no recordar el día que mi vida se esfumaba junto contigo.¿Como olvidarlo?...

Estaba viendo la televisión enojado por nuestra ultima discusión. Me dijiste que BTR no podría seguir contigo, que los medios no aceptarían una pareja de este tipo, que aunque me amabas debías hacerlo por nuestro bien. Estabas siendo egoísta porque no iba a ser mi bien, seria todo lo contrario. Te grite cosas que jamas en mi vida pensé gritarte. Te hice llorar, te fuiste, Azotaste la puerta y te fuiste. Fue entonces que 3 horas después la televisión mostraba una verdadera tragedia, un automóvil había impactado directamente contra un camion de reparto. No habia sobrevivientes del automovil negro. No fue hasta que recibí ese llamado... Me preguntaban si era familiar tuyo, les respondí que si. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al darme cuenta lo que sucedía. Eras tu la persona del vehículo, eras tu la persona que salio despedida del mismo, eras tu el que había chocado contra ese puto camión. _**Logan Phillip Henderson era el fallecido de ese maldito choque, ¡mi novio era el fallecido de ese maldito choque!**_.

No puedo decir que no me siento culpable, porque seria mentira. Seria mentira decir que no te extraño, seria mentira. Es una mentira. Te amo estés donde estés, te amo y te amare por siempre. No soporto vivir sin ti, por eso entre medio de estas palabras decido irme contigo."

Quise escribir la típica carta de alguien que decide acabar con su vida. Pero ahora leerás la verdadera razón por la que me voy.- A la persona que lea esto: encontraras mi cuerpo, no interesa como te diga la policía que morí, pues yo te lo contare: un bidón de gasolina, un encendedor, y la foto de mi amado es todo lo que necesito. Rociare este liquido nauseabundo sobre mi cuerpo, dejando que caiga por mi garganta y ojos, ya nada importara. En mis manos la foto de la persona mas perfecta que ya no esta en este mundo, decido irme con el. "espérame mi amor, espérame que voy contigo, solo espérame en tu cielo o tu infierno. Solo espérame, ahí voy" Sera mi ultimo susurro antes de dejar caer al suelo la pequeña llama que sera el inicio de mi fin. Mi tan esperado fin.

Si lees esto, seas quien seas, solo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz, estoy con mi amor, Somos felices. _**Soy feliz**_.

Salúdame a James y a Carlos, espero que ambos sean felices y que no vengan con a mi madre y padre, dile que siempre los ame y amare. Saluda a mis hermanos, Kenneth y Kevin y diles que sigan adelante. Saluda a Dustin y dile que siga Heffron Drive sin mi. Saluda a mis rushers y diles que ahora tienen un ángel o demonio mas. Como deseen. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto. Firmo con mi sangre para que sepas que es mio. Solo quiero que sepas, que realmente ahora, estoy feliz.

Atte. Kendall Francis Schmidt, (2/11/1990- 14/02/2014)"

Entre lagrimas, Presley dejo la carta en el césped. Cerro los ojos y toco el charco de sangre que quedaba antes de que sea limpiado por los peritos forenses. Miro al cielo una ultima vez y dijo. -solo cuida a mi hermano, Kendall... Y dile que lo amo- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
